Prophesied Destiny
by cesoth
Summary: Muti-millionaire Englishman Dylan McKay is on a crash course with reformed wild child no nonsence Kelly Taylor. When they meet the sparks will fly and tempers will flare. Will destiny win. This is my first fanficion.
1. Chapter 1

Prophesied Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Beverly Hills 90210.

Intro: A rebel with a cause multi-millionaire Dylan McKay is on a crash course with the reformed wild child; no nonsense Kelly Taylor. They are on different side of the earth. Though they are unaware of it; their lives have been intertwined for centuries. When they meet the sparks will fly and tempers will flare. Will destiny win?

Chapter 1

Dylan McKay's alarm rang at 5:00am like it did everyday. His routine was the same every morning; he went surfing before he went to work. Dylan owns McKay Inc. a Multi-Media Telecommunications Company. He has cornered the market in Europe. Now he has his sight set on the United States.

Kelly Taylor is just leaving her office for the day. She puts in anywhere from eight- to- twelve hours a day at the office. Kelly owns Taylor Public Relations and Advertising Agency. It is the same every night she exercises then eats a light dinner. Then she is on her computer working another three to four hours before bed. That is one of the reasons she is the best in Beverly Hills.

Dylan calls one of his co- editors of his news paper who just happens to be his best friend Brandon Walsh the other editor is Brandon's wife Andrea. He wants to talk to him about the move to the United States. Brandon was going to be his point man.

"Hey Brandon we need to make planes to go to the states and scout out prospective land and business opportunities." "We need to look into PR and Advertising also." Dylan told Brandon.

"All you have to do is say the word and ready the plane and I will be on my way." Brandon said.

"Come to my office and we will make the plans the sooner we start this the better." Dylan said.

Brandon went to Dylan's office. They were in there for about two hours and they came out.

"I will have the plane ready for tomorrow morning at seven." Dylan stated.

"Ok, I am going to tell Andrea and then go home and pack." Brandon said.

Brandon went back to the news paper office and told his wife Andrea what Dylan had said. She knew he would be doing this she just wished she could go with him. But someone had to run the paper.

"Brandon I will see you at home tonight." Andrea said.

The next day Brandon left for the U.S.

*******************************

**Two Weeks Later.**

Brandon went back to London. With him he had a list of potential people and companies. The fact finding mission went well. Brandon felt that this would be the perfect area to start. Brandon went to the office early that morning.

"Karen is Dylan in?" Brandon asked

"Yes, Mr. Walsh, I will tell him you are here." she said.

Karen buzzed Dylan and told him that Brandon was here.

"Mr. Walsh he said to go right in." Karen told Brandon.

"Hey, nice to see you back" Dylan said.

Brandon told Dylan how it all went and that he feels that it is the best place to start in the U.S.

"I started the background checks on everyone." "The will be ready in a few days." Brandon said.

"Good I am looking forward to getting started." Dylan told him.

Kelly was still at her office when she got a call from one of the lawyers that work for her.

"Ms. Taylor, this is Edward Planter from the law firm Rightman and Harken." He told her.

"What can I do for you Mr. Planter?" Kelly asked.

"It has been brought to our attention that someone is running a background check on you." Edward told her.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" questioned Kelly.

"We are looking into that right now Ms. Taylor." He told her.

"I just felt that you needed to know this information." "I will let you know when we know something." Edward told her.

"I would really appreciate that." "Thank you and good bye." Kelly said as she hung the phone up.

Kelly wondered why someone would be running a background cheek on her. She did not like feeling like she was vulnerable and she did not like hearing that someone was checking on her.

**************

**One Week Later.**

Dylan McKay, Brandon and Andrea Walsh came to Beverly Hills. They were ready for business. Dylan and Brandon went the next day to look and the prospective land sites that Brandon had found. Andrea started to look into the PR and Advertising aspect end. She went to Merrick PR and Advertising Agency.

Dylan and Brandon met with an architect to talk about building an office complex.

Over the next few days the three of them meant with many other perspective organizations. They would be making the final plans next week so things can get started.

Kelly Taylor talked to Edward Planter and he told her that a new company is looking into her agency for possible business. Kelly always entertained the idea of new clients. She is always open minded about listening to their ideas.

Kelly met Donna and David at the Peach Pit for dinner. She had not seen them in a few weeks. Donna was six months pregnant with their first child.

"How are you feeling Donna?" ask Kelly.

"I am feeling pretty good." Donna told her.

They ate dinner and left to go home. On the way home Kelly stopped at the store to get a few things. She left the shopping center. She was making a turn when out of nowhere came this car and smashed into her. Kelly's head bounced of the driver's window. She was dazed for few seconds. She heard this pounding on her window from a man with a heavy English accent he was yelling. Kelly was not really sure what had just happened. The man's yelling got louder.

"What is wrong with you?" "Don't you know how to drive?" he yelled.

Kelly felt something running down her face. She reached up and felt her head was bleeding from bang into the window. Kelly finally opened her door. The man was just inches from her still yelling.

"Don't you look where you are going?" The man asked her.

Kelly was starting too angry. With this man in her face yelling at her.

"Just wait a minute I am not the one in the wrong here!" "We here in America drive on the right side of the road, you Englishman drive on the wrong side of the road!" "You had the stop sign!" stated Kelly.

He started to calm down.

"Ms. you are bleeding." He said.

"I am fine." Kelly said.

"My name is Dylan McKay." Dylan told her.

"My name is Kelly Taylor." said Kelly.

"Well Ms. Taylor I suggest that you go back to driving school and learn how to drive." Dylan told Kelly.

"Mr. McKay I suggest you learn how to drive on that right side of the road if you're going to be in America." Kelly said furiously.

Kelly gave Dylan a business card as he gave her his. They told each other to just let the insurance companies deal with. Kelly went to her car so she could leave. Kelly got dizzy and grabbed for the car door. Dylan was back at his car when he saw her almost go down he ran back over to Kelly.

"Ms. Taylor are you alright." asked Dylan.

"Mr. McKay I am perfectly fine." she told him.

"You could have fooled me." Dylan said as he just picked her up and carried her to his car.

"Put me down!" demanded Kelly.

"You are in no shape to drive anywhere." "Show me the way to the hospital." said Dylan.

Dylan put her in his car Kelly just sighed. Kelly just did not feel like having a fight right now she was not feeling so good. Kelly told him how to get to the hospital.

Kelly was treated for her head wound. The hospital had called Jackie who was now at the hospital. Dylan went over and asked the nurse if Kelly would be alright. The nurse told him she would be.

Dylan went back to his car and looked at Kelly's business card.

He said to himself. "I have a feeling this is not going to our first meeting Ms. Kelly Taylor."

Dylan drove back to the hotel with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackie took Kelly home with her from the hospital. Kelly had fifteen stitches she was tired and in pain.

"Mom, I will be alright I just need some sleep." Kelly told her.

"I know sweetie why don't I get you settled and I will make us some tea." Jackie said.

Jackie went into the kitchen to make the tea where she called Donna and David to tell them about Kelly.

"Is Kelly ok Jackie?" Donna asked her.

"She is in pain and tired but she will be alright." "I just wanted to let you guys know." Jackie told Donna.

Jackie made the tea and brought it out to the living room where she found Kelly fast asleep on the couch. Jackie did not have the heart to wake her so she just covered and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Kelly woke up at about four in the morning in pain and she realized she was on the couch. She took a pain pill and went to the bedroom she sleeps in when she stays there.

When Dylan woke up all he could think about was Kelly there was something about that woman that peeks his interest. There was a knock on Dylan's door. It was Brandon and Andrea. Dylan told them what had happened the night before.

"Kelly Taylor that name sounds so familiar she got her laptop and scanned it." "I thought so she is the owner of Kelly Taylor Public Relations and Advertising Agency." Andrea told them.

Dylan looked at Andrea.

"Well I guess I will have to pay a professional visit to Ms. Taylor won't I?" stated Dylan.

This was the opening Dylan was looking for. Brandon just shook his head. He had seen that look in Dylan's eyes before and knew that Kelly Taylor did not have a chance in hell to ignore Dylan.

Dylan called the number on Kelly's card and talked to her assistant.

"I am sorry Mr. McKay but Ms. Taylor will not be in today." The assistant told him.

"That is alright can I make an appointment to meet with Ms. Taylor tomorrow then?" Dylan asked.

"I am not sure if she will be here tomorrow either." "Ms. Taylor was in an automobile accident last night." said the assistant.

"I am sorry to hear that I hope she is ok." stated Dylan.

"How about you have Ms. Taylor give me a call when she is back in the office?" "Here is my information." said Dylan.

"I will give it to her Mr. McKay." she told Dylan.

They hung their phones up. Dylan told them that Kelly was not at work today. I have to wait until she comes back to work.

Kelly was just waking up from a nap. Her head hurt. Kelly walked out of her room.

"Mom, are you here." Kelly called out.

"I am in the kitchen Kelly." Jackie told her.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Jackie.

"Like I have been hit by a truck, I hurt all over and I am mad as hell at that guy." "He is the one that needs to learn to drive in America." said Kelly.

"Kel, just let insurances deal with it and you won't have any more contact with him." Jackie said.

"I know you are right mom it is just when jerks like that come along it just infuriates me." Kelly said.

Andrea handed Dylan the Merrick prospective for the public relations and advertising for McKay Inc.

"Andrea, you do not have a prospective from Kelly Taylor yet?" questioned Dylan.

"I have not gone to see Ms. Taylor yet." Andrea told him.

"You are not going to have to I will take care of it." said Dylan.

Andrea looked at Brandon and knew what that meant.

*********************

**Few days later.**

Dylan and Brandon were at the site to see the ground breaking hopefully the building would be up and running in six months. Until then they will work out of the rented building. The staff has started to set up there. Dylan wanted to get established as soon as possible.

Kelly had gone back to work and started to get caught up on her work. She came across Dylan McKay's information. Kelly thought to herself.

"He has got to be kidding thinking I am going to call him back."

Kelly tossed it into the garbage pail. She continued on. She called back the more urgent situations. Kelly called her assistant and asked her to get Mr. Thomas Garnet from Garnet Construction on the phone. Kelly's assistant informed her that Mr. Garnet was on the phone.

"Hi Tom, sorry I did not get back to before this I was in a car accident the other day." Kelly told him.

"Kelly, are you ok?" Tom asked.

"Yes some jerk ran the stop sign and plowed into me." "Have few stitches in my head but I am fine." Kelly said.

"I will have the layouts done by tomorrow and messenger them to you." Kelly told him.

"That is fine Kelly." Tom said his good bye.

Kelly called a few more clients and talked with them. It was just about lunch time so Kelly decided to go to the Peach Pit.

Nat saw her come in he had heard about the accident.

"Hey darling, how are you doing?" Nat asked as he reached over and gave her a hug.

"I am doing well." Kelly told him.

Kelly gave Nat her order and went and sat at the end of the counter. The door jingled and Tom Garnet walked in with three strangers. Nat smiled at Tom who took them to a booth. Kelly did not pay any attention because people come and go so hearing the door was not unusual.

Tom Garnet owed the Garnet Construction Company the one that was building the McKay building. Tom thought it would be nice if they started to learn the layout of the area. So he brought them to his favorite place to eat. Nat walked over to take their order.

"Hey Tom, how is it going?" Nat asked.

"It is going real great." "Nat this are new clients of mine." "This is Brandon and Andrea Walsh, and this is Dylan McKay." Tom said.

At the mention of Dylan McKay's name Kelly turned to look. Kelly thought to herself.

"Great just what I need today."

They gave Nat their order he left to go and get it ready. Tom spotted Kelly sitting at the counter he got up and went over to her.

"Hello Kelly, good to see you out." Tom said.

Kelly does Tom's advertising for him. They have known each other for a few years now. Tom asked her to come and met his new clients.

"I really don't have a lot of time right now Tom." Kelly told him.

"Come on Kelly just take a minute." Tom said.

Kelly went over with Tom to meet them. Tom introduced her.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Taylor." Dylan said.

"You two know each other?" asked Tom.

"You could say we ran into each other the other night." Kelly said.

"Then you are the Kelly Taylor from Taylor Public Relations and Advertising Agency." Andrea asked.

"One in the same." Kelly said.

"Ms. Taylor I would like to speak with about doing some work for my company if you have time." Dylan stated.

"Call my assistant and ask for an appointment in about a hundred years from now." Kelly told him.

Tom looked at Kelly as to say what was going on? Kelly told them she had to leave went and paid Nat and left.

Brandon looked over at Dylan who just sat there and smirked to himself. Dylan thought to himself.

"Ms. Kelly Taylor is going to be a challenge."

"I never back down from a challenge especially not this one."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A Little Later that same day.**

Kelly was furious when she got back to her office. Kelly thought to herself.

"How dare he think I would work with him?"

"He can find someone else to do his PR and Advertising for him."

Kelly settled down and continued to work. She was not happy though. She did not need this guy making her life complicated. Kelly's phone rang.

"Hello, Kelly Taylor speaking how I may help you."

"Ms. Taylor, Dylan McKay here, I would really like to make an appointment to talk with you." Dylan said.

"Mr. McKay, I am not taking on anymore clients right now as I am very busy." Kelly told him.

"Tom Garnet recommends you very highly." "I was hoping that you and I could come up with a campaign to introduce my company here and to America." Dylan said.

"Like I said Mr. McKay I am not taking anymore clients on right now." "I am sure you will find an adequate Public Relations and Advertising Agency that you can work with." "I have another call on a different line, good day Mr. McKay." said Kelly.

Dylan closed his cell phone and laughed a little, thinking to himself.

"That is the reaction I knew I would get."

Kelly finished work and walked out of the building only to see Dylan McKay waiting for her. Kelly could feel her frustration level raise.

"Mr. McKay, you can stand there all night I am still not taking you on as a client." Kelly told him.

"Ms. Taylor, give one hour and if I cannot convince you to have me as a client; I will walk away and not bother you again." Dylan stated.

Kelly sighed.

"If that is what it takes for you to leave me alone then I will give you one hour and no more." Kelly told him.

"Good, will go back to my hotel room and we can talk there." said Dylan.

"I do not think so we will go to a public place." Kelly said.

"As you wish, Ms. Taylor." Dylan said.

"You remember the Peach Pit where you had lunch there is a club attached to it." "Is seven o'clock ok with you?" Kelly asked.

"Yes that is fine, tell me where you live and I will pick you up." Dylan told her.

"I would much rather drive myself I will meet you there." stated Kelly.

They said good bye and went to their cars. In his car Dylan made a phone call. He thought to himself.

"Good that is taken care of."

As Kelly was driving home she thought to herself.

"If this guy thinks he is getting me in a room with just him; he better think again."

"Why did I agree to meet him?"

"It is the only way to get him to leave me alone"

Kelly got home dreading this meeting. She checked her messages.

"Hey Kel, it's Brenda I am coming to LA., next week thought maybe we could get together." "Give me a call and we will talk." Brenda told her.

Kelly smiled when she heard the message. She had not seen Brenda since she married Aaron Morley. She was the maid of honor. Kelly had not seen Brenda this happy in a long time. Brenda and Aaron have been married for three years now. It would be nice to see her. Kelly picked the phone up and hit Brenda's number on speed dial.

"Hello." Aaron said.

"Hi Aaron, its Kelly, Brenda called me earlier today." Kelly told him.

"Hi Kelly, yes she said she did but she is not here right now." "How are things with you?" Aaron asked.

"They're ok." "Everything ok with you guys?" asked Kelly.

"I think I am going to let Brenda tell you." "I will have her call you back later tonight." he told her.

"I am going out tonight to have a meeting with a potential client, if I have my way he won't be." said Kelly.

"Why would you meet with him if you are not going to take him on as a client?" Aaron asked.

"It is the only way I am going to get him to leave me alone; I told him he has one hour to convince me." "This guy is arrogant and pushy." said Kelly.

"I see well should I wish you good luck or hope you get your way?" asked Aaron.

"Not really sure about that one." Kelly told him.

Kelly and Aaron both laughed.

"Well I guess I should go and get ready not that I want too." stated Kelly.

"Ok, I'll tell Brenda you called." "Take care Kelly." said Aaron.

"You guys too." Kelly said good bye and hung the phone up.

Kelly went to get ready for this dreaded meeting. She left her place at six-thirty. On her drive over to the Peach Pit After Dark Kelly was trying to think of excuses to leave as soon as possible. Kelly arrived there and it was strange that there were not more cars there but it was still kind of early. Kelly walked in only to see that there was no one around. The place seemed empty. She heard soft music playing but did not see anyone. This is strange she thought. Kelly walked further into the club where she saw Dylan sitting at a table in the middle of the club.

Dylan stood up when he saw Kelly.

"Glad to see you could make it, Ms. Taylor." said Dylan.

Kelly thought to herself. "Like you gave me a choice."

Kelly walked over to the table where Dylan pulled her chair out for her.

"First I would like to thank-you for meeting with me." "Please call me Dylan we do not need to be so formal."

"Mr. McKay I am here for one reason only and you have an hour." Kelly told him.

"Right down to business I like that in a woman." Dylan said.

"Oh great not only is he arrogant but he thinks he is Sir Lancelot." Kelly thought to herself.

"What did you do buyout the place for tonight?" asked Kelly.

"Kelly, I just felt we needed not to have any distractions tonight." stated Dylan.

"Mr. McKay to be truthful with you there really is nothing you could say that would make me even consider taking you on as a client." Kelly told him.

"Kelly, you don't like me do you?" Dylan asked her.

"I don't know you but what I have seen I don't care to know more about you." said Kelly.

"Well aren't we the high and mighty one." Dylan said.

"The clock is running and you only have forty more minutes." stated Kelly.

Dylan was becoming angry now.

"No one puts me on a clock." "I do things my way when I am good and ready.' Dylan told her.

Kelly stood up and started to leave she said. "I really do not have time for this right now." "I am very busy and cannot take anyone else on."

Kelly stated to walk towards the door when Dylan got up and grabbed her arm. Their eyes locked on to each other. Kelly saw the determination in his deep brown eyes. It scared her. Being this close to a man again frightened her. Dylan saw that fear and let her arm go.

"I am sorry, I just feel you are not giving me a fair chance." said Dylan

"Mr. McKay you are the one that is not being fair as I told you I wanted to meet with you in a public place; what do you do you buy it out for the night. Kelly told him.

"Kelly, all I can say is that once again I am sorry." "Do you think we could start over again?" Dylan asked her.

They were still so close Kelly could feel his body heat. She wanted to scream.

"No way in hell, am I giving you a second chance." she thought to herself.

But she did not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelly stood looking at Dylan McKay. She thought to herself.

"What does this guy want?"

"Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"Kelly, if you still want to walk out that door you will not hear from me again." "But if you stay I think we can come up with something that we both could work with." Dylan told her.

"Mr. McKay may I ask you a question?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Dylan said.

"Why do you want me to do your PR for you?" she asked.

"Kelly, I can tell that you have something special, I sensed it from the first time we met." "I feel we can work well together and come up with a promotion to introduce America to McKay Inc." Dylan told her.

"Mr. McKay, I am not really sure why you feel like this." "Like I told you before I cannot handle anymore clients right now." "I can recommend other PR. agencies to you." Kelly said.

"I am sorry you feel this way but I understand." "You are more than welcome to stay for dinner." Dylan said.

"Thank you for the invitation but I think I will take my leave now." Kelly told him.

"Kelly, I can't say I am sorry we met because I am not." "I believe if certain things were different it could have worked out very well." Dylan told Kelly.

"Good night Mr. McKay and good luck in your endeavor." Kelly said as she walked towards the door.

"Thank you Kelly and good night." Dylan said.

Kelly left the Peach Pit After Dark. Dylan stood there smiling to himself and thinking.

"Ms. Kelly Taylor you might have won the first battle but the war has just begun."

Dylan went back to London to take care of something he needed to do and left the everyday stuff to Brandon and Andrea. For now Andrea would handle the PR for McKay Ink. The building was going up quickly it would be ready soon.

**Three Months Later.**

McKay Ink., was now up and running. Word had gotten out and new clients and businesses were making inquiries. Dylan was back now and he planned on staying for awhile.

Kelly kept busy with her client's campaigns she had not really pay attention to her lease being up; until her assistant brought to her attention that she only had a month left.

"Ms. Taylor, I am not sure you know this but the lease on the building is up at the end of the month." Marsha told Kelly.

"Thank you Marsha for reminding me." Kelly said.

Kelly went back into her office and cursed herself for not realizing it. She thought to herself.

"How could she do something like that?"

Kelly called the real-estate company that holds the lease. She found out that the company was bought out and she would have to deal with the new owners. Kelly got the number and called them she told them who she was and they said they would pull her records and call her back tomorrow.

Kelly went home that night thinking she could not believe she had done that. Yes she was stressed but to let something like this slip by her. She is hoping that the lease can just continue like it has for the last five years.

Kelly went to work the next morning to find a message waiting for her on the machine. It was the Courtney Real-Estate Holding Company. The person left her name and number so Kelly could call her back.

Kelly dialed the number.

"Hello, Michelle Talon speaking how I may help you?" she asked.

"Ms. Talon, this is Kelly Taylor I am returning your call." Kelly said.

"Yes, Ms. Taylor I have gone over your lease with my employer." "He would like me to set up an appointment at your earliest convenience so you and he can go over your lease." Michelle said.

"Ok, I am free for the next few days." "Would tomorrow due?" Kelly questioned.

Michelle checked the schedule and asked. "Would tomorrow at 9:00am be alright?"

"That will be fine." "What is your boss's name?" Kelly asked her.

Michelle handed the phone to a man. Kelly heard that familiar voice she had not heard in a while.

"It is nice to hear from you again Ms. Kelly Taylor." Dylan said.

Kelly froze when she heard Dylan's voice.

"You, you are the one that is holding my lease." yelled Kelly.

"Kelly, calm down am I that ghastly that we cannot come to some agreement?" asked Dylan with that British drawl.

Kelly was beyond furious.

"Mr. McKay, if you think I am going to renew my lease with you, think again." "I will find a new building to rent before I give you the satisfaction of doing any kind of business with you." Kelly said angrily.

"Kelly, I now own most of the Beverly Hills business area." "Last week I just acquired the Peach Pitt and The After Dark." Dylan told her.

"Mr. McKay, I truly have heard all I want to hear." "I will be out of this building in thirty days." Kelly said a she slammed down the phone.

Kelly left early and went over to Donna and David's. She was so angry and upset. She knocked on the door. David answered it.

"Hi, Kel." David said.

"Hi!" "Is Donna here?" Kelly asked exasperatedly.

"No she is not, but can I help?" David asked.

David had seen that look in Kelly's eyes before the look as if she could kill someone she would.

"Kelly, are you ok?" David asked.

"No David I am not." "The nerve of that man thinking he could make me conform to what he wants." Kelly told David.

David had no clue as to what Kelly was talking about. All he knew is his is sister upset and he does not know how to help her.

"Kelly why don't you tell me what you are talking about?" David asked her.

Kelly went over and sat on the couch and put her hands over face in frustration. David sat next to her. Kelly told him about the lease and that Dylan McKay now holds it. David now was starting to understand. He had not heard his name in awhile.

"David I just don't know what I am going to do." said Kelly.

"Kelly, why don't you like this Dylan McKay?" David asked.

"From the first time I met him, when he hit my car there was just something about him that made me feel very tense." "Every other time I have met with him I felt the same way." Kelly said.

"Have you ever tried just sit down with him and talk?" asked David.

"I can't stand to be in the same room with him and you want me to just talk to him!" yelled Kelly.

"Sorry Kel, I did not mean to upset all the more." David said.

"No David, I am the one who is sorry." "None of this is your fault and I should not take it out on you." Kelly told him.

David hugged Kelly he wanted her to know that he would be there for her. Kelly got up from the couch and told David good bye and left. Kelly went for a drive and then a walk on the beach after she got home. She knew she had to meet with Dylan McKay the next morning something she is not looking forward too. She went to bed but just tossed and turned all night.

Kelly was at the point right now that she was not going to let him win. There was no way she was giving in. Kelly drove to McKay Inc., where she is to meet with Dylan. She was ready to fight. Kelly went to the secretary and told her who she was.

"Mr. McKay will be with you shortly. Ms. Taylor." she told her.

Kelly waited about ten minutes for him. The secretary's phone buzzed.

"Ms. Taylor you may go in now." she said.

Kelly walked into Dylan's office, he stood up their eyes met and locked onto each other's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dylan and Kelly stood in his office staring at each other like it was a standoff. If looks could kill Dylan would be dead. Kelly is furious with this game Dylan keeps playing with her.

"Mr. McKay, I told you that I am looking for a new building to rent." Kelly told Dylan.

"Kelly, like I said I now own most of the Beverly Hills business district." "I will give you a fair deal if we can just get passed this impasse." Dylan said.

"I guess it is time for me to move on and out of Beverly Hills." "I knew it was going to happen one day." said Kelly.

"It does not need to be this way." "I would really like to know why you cannot stand to be around me." questioned Dylan.

Kelly and Dylan were still standing up staring at each other. Dylan gestured for Kelly to come and sit down. Kelly slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. Dylan sat in the chair next to her.

"I want you to tell me why you dislike me so much as we really do not know each other very well." "Have I done something to offend you?" questioned Dylan.

Kelly was getting so aggravated and said. "You really want to know?" "Ok here it goes ever since you ran your car into mine and your attitude towards me has been arrogant, egotistical and self-centered." "Some of the first words out of your mouth to me were, "Well Ms. Taylor I suggest that you go back to driving school and learn how to drive." "Because of who you are you think I will work with you." Kelly said.

"Kelly, I admit I can be over-bearing at times but to be fair you really have not given me a chance." "For some reason I get the feeling that you are very uncomfortable around me." "I do not understand why you feel that way." stated Dylan.

Kelly bit her lip and put her head down and looked at the rug. Kelly ran out of Dylan's office. Dylan was confused from her reaction. Dylan ran after her and caught her as she was getting into the elevator. Dylan grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He looked into her soft blue eyes and saw fear. Dylan was even more confused. Kelly started to tremble from his touch and his proximity. He let go of her arm.

"Kelly, I am sorry I did not mean to upset you, I just do not understand this at all." Dylan said in a clam voice.

"I'm sorry." Kelly said as she stepped into the elevator.

Dylan went into the elevator also. Kelly went to the back of it and stood. They rode down in silence. When they reached the first floor the doors opened and they got out.

"Kelly lets go somewhere we can talk you choose the place." Dylan told her.

Kelly closed her eyes wondering if maybe Dylan was right she had not given him a fair chance. Kelly hated how she felt when she was around a man she could possibly have feelings for. Kelly had, had so many failed relationships and some of them ended very badly. Kelly is afraid to be close to a man again, she is scared that she would be hurt again and she did not think she could take that happening again. Dylan touched her shoulder lightly which made Kelly jump. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Sorry did not mean to zone out like that." Kelly said.

"That is ok." Can we go somewhere and talk?" asked Dylan.

Kelly shook her head yes. They went to their cars where Dylan followed Kelly she took him to Paradise Cove. They walked down to the Cove. Dylan looked around.

"This place is beautiful." Dylan said.

"It is my favorite place on the beach." Kelly told him.

"How long have you lived here?" asked Dylan.

"All of my life." she told him.

They sat on the sand and stared out at the ocean for a long time not saying anything. I was Dylan who broke the silence.

"Kelly, if we are going to get to know each other we need to talk to one another." said Dylan.

"I will start." "As you know I am from England and I earned every penny I made." "For a long time I was not sure if it was business that interested me; but then I bought my first building and it was like a new door was opened for me." "I decided to go into the communication and multimedia aspect of the business world and it just took off for me." "Then someone suggested that I get into real estate." "I did and another door was opened for me." Dylan told Kelly.

Kelly listened intently to Dylan. She thought to herself.

"He sounded so sincere when he was telling her all of this."

Kelly had started to relax a little after hearing him talk to her. Dylan looked at her as to say it was her turn now.

"Like I said I lived her all my life." "Went to CU and opened a business with my friend Donna." "But it just did not seem right for me." "So I decided to pursue a dream I had of owning my own Public Relations Agency." "It started out slow but in a couple of years word got out and it started to pick up." "It has been five years and I have ten clients." Kelly told Dylan.

"How would you like eleven clients?" Dylan asked.

Kelly could feel the tension coming back she thought to herself.

"What was it about him that made her feel like this?"

"There was something about Dylan McKay that she felt drawn too, but what is it?"

Kelly and Dylan had not realized it but they had been sitting there for hours just talking. Kelly looked at her watch.

"I did not realize how late it has gotten." she said.

The sun was just on the crest of the horizon it was a beautiful sight. Dylan stood up and offered his hand to Kelly. He helped her up they were not standing face to face. Their bodies so close to each other. Kelly could feel her body start to tremble. Dylan was looking intensely into her eyes but this time all he saw desire. Dylan reached up and slid his left hand along Kelly's neck and brought his face closer to her. Kelly froze his lips gently touch hers. Dylan steadying the nap of her neck and drew her closer. He wanted to deepen the kiss but Kelly pulled back and ran away. Dylan did not run after her this time he felt she needed time alone. Dylan just stood there watching her run. He did not understand this at all. Kelly was a beautiful, sensual woman and she was runaway. Why? He did not know the answer to that question but was sure going to find it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dylan went back to his car. Took out his cell phone and called his private investigator and asked him to find out everything he could about Kelly Taylor. He kept thinking to himself.

"Something must have happened to her to make her so afraid." And he was determined to find out.

Kelly finally stopped running down the beach she needed to catch her breath. Kelly turned to look back and saw that Dylan had not followed her. She was relieved that he had not. Kelly sat down on the sand pulled her knees up and hugged them. She looked out over the ocean. Thinking to herself.

"Way must everything in my live be so complicated."

"Just once I would like to have my live be simple."

Kelly walked back to her car and went home. She was exhausted but she went and listened to her messages.

"Hey Kel, did not talk to you today, maybe tomorrow." said Donna.

"Kelly, its mom, give me a call when you can, love you." Jackie told her

"Hi stranger I am going to be in town next week to do a show." "Thought we could hook up sometime let me know." Collin said.

Kelly could feel her body tense she had not heard that voice in years. Collin Robins was the last person she wanted to see every again. After what happened with him he had a lot of nerve calling her. Kelly had heard enough of her messages she went to shut it off when the next message started.

"Kelly, please call me and let me know you are ok?" Dylan asked her.

Kelly just wanted to go take a bath and crawl into bed.

**The Next Day**

Dylan had a meeting with Brandon and Andrea to talk about the next phase of his plan.

"The paper seems to have picked up and the real-estate end is going well." said Dylan.

"Yes it is." said Andrea.

"Brandon I want to start to network the businesses I own right now." "I want you to oversee the IT phase of this." Dylan told Brandon.

"No problem Dylan." said Brandon.

They continued their meet for awhile. Dylan's phone rang, he answered it.

"I have to take this." Dylan told them.

Brandon and Andrea left.

"What do you have for me Paul?" Dylan asked.

The investigator told Dylan about what he learned about Kelly. Dylan listened intently. Dylan hung up with Paul. He sat in his chair and thought about what he just heard about Kelly Taylor.

"Is it any wonder why Kelly is like she is." "She has parents that were too busy getting high and drunk to even care that she was alive." "Her father left when she was two and was unreliable from then on." "Telling her he would come and see her and making an excuse and not showing up." "Her mother was so high at a mother, daughter fashion show that it just about destroyed her." "Steve Sanders and she broke up and her started nasty rumors about her that lasted most of her school years and into college." "Steve Sanders again with his rave in a house that was not up to code caught fire and she was burned." "Then there was Collin Robins who cheated on her and got her hooked on drugs." "Then there was Matt Durning who she was engaged to and failed to tell her he had a wife back in New York who was in an institution for mental health problems." "Kelly was attacked." "Good lord it was any wonder she was not in an institution."

Kelly's phone rang she rolled over and grabbed it.

"Hello." Kelly said.

It was Kelly's assistant asking her where she was. Kelly looked over at her clock it was nine o'clock. Kelly tried to shack the fog out of her head.

"I sorry I should of called I am not feeling well today so could you cancel all of my appointments." stated Kelly.

"I will do that." "I hope you feel better." the assistant said.

Kelly thanked her then hung up. She felt awful she was so drained mentally she needed a break. Kelly stayed in bed for a little longer. She was just going to veg. out and not do a thing. Her phone rang she answered it.

"Hello." Kelly said.

"Hi, sweetheart how are you?" asked Jackie.

"I tired mom, I did not go to work today." "I just need a break from everything." Kelly told Jackie.

Jackie could hear it in Kelly's voice.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked her.

"No mom I am just going to hang around here today." said Kelly

"Ok, but call me if you need me." "I love you." Jackie told her.

"Thanks mom but I will be fine." "I love you too." Kelly said as she hung up.

Kelly made herself some coffee to see if she could wake up. When she heard a knock on the door. She went over and opened it there she saw Dylan McKay standing there.

"How do you know where I live?" questioned Kelly.

"Oh I have my ways." Dylan told her as he walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kelly stood there just looking at Dylan McKay standing there in her doorway.

"May I come in?" asked Dylan.

Kelly moved aside and let him in. She is wondering why he is here. Kelly led him over to the couch where he sat down. She went and sat in the chair.

"Can I do something for you?" asked Kelly.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." he said.

"Why do you care?" questioned Kelly.

"Kelly, I am not going to lie to you, I am very attracted to you." "You are very beautiful." "But I also know that your life has not been an easy one." Dylan told her.

"What did you do have a background check done on me?" Kelly asked sarcastically.

"Yes I did." "I like to know the people I work with." Dylan told her.

Kelly could feel her stress level rising.

"How dare you look into my personal life which is none of your business!" Kelly screamed at him.

"I did not do it to upset you Kelly, I wanted to learn more about who you are." said Dylan.

"Why me of all the PR people around here why choose me?" Kelly asked.

"Because I feel that you are the right person for the job I want done." he told her.

"I am not the right person at least not for you." stated Kelly.

"I am sorry I can see that you are very upset." stated Dylan.

"Your power of observation is astonishing." "Please just leave I really can't handle this right now. Kelly told Dylan.

Dylan was not ready to leave yet he had not done what he came here for. There was no doubt that Kelly has some kind of hold on him weather she knows it or not.

"No because I have not done what I came here to do." Dylan told Kelly.

Kelly stood up from the chair. Dylan stood up also. He walked over to her directly.

Kelly asked exasperatedly. "What might that be?"

Dylan stepped closer to Kelly and reached around her and put one hand in the middle of her back and pulled her close. Kelly tried to pull away but he slide the other hand around the back of her neck put his lips on her and kissed her passionately. Kelly struggled to get away Dylan only intensified the kiss. The more she struggled the more he deepened the kiss. Kelly finally surrendered to Dylan by kissing him back. He slowly pulled away and looked into Kelly's eyes. Which could not lie there was desire and want in them as there was in his. He pulled her close again and started to kiss her gently and tenderly while walking her backwards toward the couch. Where he pushed her down on it and laid on top of her. As they were getting busy there seemed not to be enough room.

Dylan asked Kelly with a raspy out of breath voice. "Where her bedroom was."

Kelly pointed down the hallway. Dylan scooped her up and brought her into her room and put her on the bed. Dylan took his shirt off and unbuttoned Kelly's blouse and slides it down off her arms. Where he starts to kiss her neck. Kelly is running her fingers through his hair and nuzzling his neck. Dylan reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He pulled back a little to see if she was alright. The look in Kelly's eyes was all he needed. They started slowly and then found their rhythm. When they were through making love Dylan just wrapped his arms around Kelly and just let her cry herself to sleep. He knew that was not easy for her but she needed as much as he did. Dylan felt the connection between them even stronger now but he did not understand it.

Dylan watched her sleep wondering what she was dreaming about. And wonder what going to happen when Kelly wakes up.


End file.
